


thou and I sigh one another's breath

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [68]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after graduation, when he should be sleeping off a hangover, Chad wakes up next to bright blond hair and wrapped up in someone else's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thou and I sigh one another's breath

**Author's Note:**

> Title: thou and I sigh one another's breath  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: post HSM3  
> Pairings: Chad/Ryan  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 140  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: High School Musical, Chad/Ryan, Am I gay?

The day after graduation, when he should be sleeping off a hangover, Chad wakes up next to bright blond hair and wrapped up in someone else's arms.

It's when he realizes there are no boobs and _something else_ instead that he panics.

"Chad," the blond hair says, "calm down. It's okay."

The blond hair is Ryan Evans. Oh shit.

"Chad!" Ryan says again. "Breathe."

Ryan who made their final play something epic. Ryan who's going to New York. Ryan who plays a mean game of baseball and has a nice laugh.

Oh shit.

He could freak the fuck out and punch Ryan in his pretty mouth and storm away.

… but he doesn't want to. He wants to lean back in and maybe nibble at Ryan's neck a little.

So he does, and Ryan clutches him in what feels like relief.


End file.
